


Bruised Ego

by ravager_rose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Just dorks being dorks, bros, dick and tim in a situation they cannot handle, idk what to tag this is my first time, superheroes convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravager_rose/pseuds/ravager_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dick and Tim lost a bet to Jason and the two had to go to a Superheroes Convention in their uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Ego

**Author's Note:**

> HI so i had nothing to do today and my hand itched to write something so i decided to write based on the text post from inzaynie on tumblr that i thought was funny (idk how to put a link here help me) iM SORRY IF ITS BAD IM STRUGGLING ITS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE THE LAST TIME I EVER WROTE ANYTHING.
> 
> but ok here you go, hope u enjoy

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to this,” Tim whined as he eyed the crowd in front of him.  
The building was swarming with thousands of people. Some clad in the colourful skintight costume that resembled their favourite heroes. Tim scratched the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable wearing his own suit in a broad daylight.

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to this either,” Dick said beside him. The two were at the Superheroes Convention that they always have once a year. When they found out they were about to have it in Gotham, Jason decided it would be funny if one of them went there fully dressed.

Long story short, Dick teamed up with Tim (ok more like he _forced_ Tim to) and came up with a bet with Jason that Tim knew straight away they’re going to lose. So here they were, fully dressed in their uniform, in the daylight, staring at people hustled and bustled with excitement trying to get inside the building.

“I’m going to kill Jason after this,” Tim gritted his teeth. 

“We lost a bet, Timmy. It’ll be fine,” Dick said, glancing down at him. They were still at the rooftop of the building next to the convention. Looking down at the sea of superheroes enthusiasts. “Besides, we’ll blend in with the crowd. I already spotted, like, five people dressed as you.”

Tim only grumbled and put on his domino mask. “Lets just get this over with.”

Dick and Tim decided not to enter the convention bat style, and by bat style, they mean by making that dramatic entrance via grappling hooks, crashing into the glass windows, and making numerous flips and shit they always do when they bust drug trades and what not. 

Besides, Dick was also pretty sure they would kick one of the civilians in the chin by accident if they attempt to do it anyway.  
So they decided to enter the con like normal people do, from the entrance door. 

It took nearly an hour for them to really get inside the building. Tim was trying to lay low by not making eye contact with anyone. So far he has seen more than ten teenagers dressed similar as him. Each of them made Tim’s skin crawl in embarrassment, does his costume really look like that? They all looked ridiculous.

But what Tim didn’t understand was how chill Dick was with the whole situation. Tim saw him high five-ing everyone that dressed as Nightwing. He even took some photos with a couple of them, with Tim being the one who took the picture.

“How are you okay with all of this?” Tim said, as they walked through the countless of booths displaying the merchandise of all the superheroes in the universe. 

“It’s funny,” Dick couldn’t help but grin. “Come on, don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.”

“I’m not!” Tim snapped, “It’s making me uncomfortable, what if, what if they—“

“What, recognise us?” Dick stopped at one of the Batman booths. He picked up a mug that was printed with a picture of the big bad Bat in one of his most iconic pose. Him looking down Gotham perched beside the city’s signature gargoyles. Dick turned to Tim and said in a low voice, “you think I should get Bruce this?”

“Dick, stop—“

“Oh my God, Tim,” Dick cackled and Tim saw what he was holding. It was a green, yellow and red coloured underwear with the ‘R’ logo printed in front of it. It was a children’s underwear. That made Tim’s face turned different shades of red and snatched the fabric from Dick’s hand. “Whatever, I wasn’t the one who ran around Gotham in a scaly green panties at night.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Dick stopped laughing and saw Tim rummaging through one of the pockets on his utility belt. Dick started to panic when he saw Tim holding a lighter. “Wait, Tim, don’t burn it—”

“Relax,” Tim said, trying to get a hold of something in his belt. “I’m trying to get my money,” he said. 

“Why did you put a lighter and your money inside the same pocket?” Dick frowned. 

Tim only shrugged and made a beeline to pay for that goddamn thing. He thought it would be funny to have it. Maybe he would even stretch it out and wear it beneath his suit as a joke—

“OH MY GOD! IT’S ROBIN!” 

Tim stopped at his tracks. He looked around, only to spot a little girl gaping in front of him. 

“IT’S REALLY YOU!” She shrieked again, making a dash at where Tim was. She began to climb up his legs and tugged at his cape. The scene caught some people’s eyes at the spot, making them laugh and stopped to stare the poor boy being molested by a little girl. Even a few of them took out their phones to document the moment.

Tim panicked as he frantically tried to get a hold of the creature clawing at his thighs. “Wait, no, no, little girl, wait—“ Tim’s trying to look for Dick, but when he spotted him at the corner of his eyes, Dick was holding his stomach from laughing too much. Tim cursed under his breath, making a mental note to hit Dick’s head with his bo staff later on and made a list of ways to make it look like an accident.

“There are hundreds of Robins out there, kid, he is just one of them,” Whoever said this, Tim was grateful because he felt a pair of hands grabbing the girl off of him and brought her to her feet. “I’m sorry, man, she gets too excited sometimes.”

Tim didn’t get to say anything when Dick suddenly came up beside him, “It’s okay, that was pretty funny.”

“NIGHTWING!” the girl jumped when she saw Dick, her hands flying up trying to do the same thing like she did to Tim. Tim swore he could see stars and rainbows streaming from her eyes. 

“Hey there, little girl,” Dick only winked and flashed her one of his smiles that made everyone weak in the knees.

“They look so much like Nightwing and Robin!” the little girl basically screamed. 

The guy that grabbed her finally took a good look on both of them. Dick only let out a forced grinned. Tim was already grabbing for his bo staff to hit his memories away.  
“Just because they’re dressed like them, doesn’t mean they are them,” the guy said, “besides,” he scoffed, “Robin is not _that_ short.”

Tim was caught off guard with his remark, he froze, his mouth gaping. Dick’s eyes caught the tremble of Tim’s shoulder but as Dick was too busy holding back his laughter, he was too late to realise what Tim was doing.

“What the hell did you just—“ Tim took two steps ahead of Dick, his hands already turned into fists, ready to throw his punch. “Do you want to fight?!”

Dick tried to grab Tim, but he was too late so he caught his cape instead. Tim was pulled backwards but still trying to throw things at the guy, so he threw the one object he had in his hand, the Robin underwear. 

The fabric clung to the guy’s head before he could even process the whole thing. Fortunately Dick was able to drag Tim away from the guy and the little girl before he could try anything at him again, saying countless of apologies in the process.

“What the fuck, Tim?” Dick asked once they got out of the building, away from the crowd. Dick crouched down, still mixed up with his uncontrollable need to laugh. “Since when are you the one starting fights?”

“Since the day you started to let me hang out with Jason,” Tim huffed, “and besides, that jackass called me short!”

Dick only grinned once more, “Well, he’s only stating a fact.”

“Fuck off, Dick!” Tim swung his extended staff and hit Dick in the head.

The day ended with Dick having a bump on his head, Jason laughing uncontrollably at their story, and Tim still not having his Robin underwear, and a bruised ego.


End file.
